What Happens in Vegas
by Widow Shark
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Not always.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Kim Possible. They belong to the wonderful Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.

**A/N:** Okay, I normally don't do this—post a new story before I finish one—but this one was nagging at me, so here it is. It's a one shot story so don't be expecting any sequels or anything.

**Summary: **What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? Not always! (Refers to the episodes 'Overdue' and 'Ron the Man').

**What Happens in Vegas…**

"I am _so_ sorry about that Mrs. Hatchet," Kim apologized for what seemed like the thousandth time. But it didn't help. Even after saving the short-tempered librarian, she still gave both her and Ron detention…in library lock-up nonetheless, straightening out the books that were tossed around by the Mystical Monkey Spirits.

_Oh well, at least we aren't banned from cheerleading,_ Kim thought.

Ron hadn't meant to give Mrs. Hatchet the Mystical Monkey book. His "Ron-ness" had just sort of kicked in. And the books _were_ very similar…in size anyway.

_So_, after being sentenced to library duty for all of the following week or until it was clean, Kim and Ron once again headed for home. They walked down the halls of Middleton High School in silence so as not to anger Mrs. Hatchet any more than they already had.

"_That_ could have gone better," Kim sighed the second she stepped outside. Ron was following close behind as usual.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, KP," Ron started nervously, "but at least the right book is back at the library now."

"_So_ not the point, Ron," Kim replied dryly.

"What are we gonna do with the Mystical Monkey book then?" Ron asked, fingering the edges of the ancient book in his hand.

"Well, first we should find out if it was stolen from a museum or something so we can return it," Kim said. "And if it's not stolen I guess we could try to destroy it."

"I opt for destroying it. 'Cause ya know Monkey Fist is just gonna go after it again when he gets the chance," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Can you hold off on destroying the book for a few days? I'll call Wade about it in the morning," Kim yawned. "Anyway, it's late and all I wanna do is grab something to eat, so I can get to bed."

"Bueno Nacho is still open," Ron suggested.

Kim groaned at the idea. _Did Ron never tire of nacos?_

"And I think I might still have some Bueno Bucks in my backpack," Ron finished and began digging in his bag for the gift certificates. He stopped when his hand brushed against something hard. "Hey, what's this?" he asked pulling a video tape out of his backpack. He studied it for a moment before realizing what it was.

Flashback

Several hours earlier:

Ron and the Wade-bot 2.0 hid in the shadows of Drakken's latest lair for what seemed like hours. They were waiting for the two figures Wade had scanned inside to leave, but with little luck. They didn't seem to be going anywhere fast. Then, finally, Drakken stomped off to another room—probably to blow off steam after Shego smart mouthed him yet again. Shego, on the other hand, stayed.

"Oh great," Ron moaned. "Now we'll never get in there."

"Be quiet," Wade ordered. "Look!" Ron looked at the radar. Shego was pulling out her beach chair so she could tan.

"Boo-yah," Ron squealed. "Let's go." They sneaked inside; Shego would be preoccupied.

O

"Wade, I'm not seein' the cheese book anywhere," Ron whined in a coarse whisper. "And I think Drakken's coming back!" he began panicking. Shego was only a few feet away lying on her deck chair, tanning. Luckily she was wearing headphones and her eyes were closed.

"Just calm down, Ron, I don't hear anything yet," Wade said via the Wade-bot 2.0. "Look, you only have two more drawers."

"Okay," Ron said, opening one of the files, only to find it was empty. "Aw, there's nothin' in this one!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Shh! Just open the last one so we can get out of here," Wade said. "I hear footsteps now."

"Here goes," Ron started, "and it better be in here!" He wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled, but nothing happened. He tried again, with the same results. "Hey, Wade, I think this one's locked. A little help here?" he asked, moving out of the way so the Wade-bot could pick the lock. Once the file was opened Ron peeked inside. No cheese book. But _what's this?_

"Is it in there?" Wade asked, as he was unable to see inside.

"No, but I found this video tape," Ron said taking it out of the drawer.

"What's it of?" Wade asked. "Ron quickly looked over the tape for any kind of markings."

"It's blank. Hey, maybe it's one of Drakken's take-over-the…" Ron paused; he'd just glanced back in the filing cabinet drawer. "Wait, there's something else in here too."

"What is it?" Wade asked, eagerly.

"It's some kind of paper…" Ron said taking it out of the drawer. He then unfolded it and began reading it to himself, unconsciously turning away from Wade as he did so. While he read, he let out snickers of amusement, leaving Wade in the dark.

"What's it say?" Wade said, standing the Wade-bot on the ends of its rollers, trying to see over Ron's shoulder.

"It's a…a…Kim's gotta see this!" Ron practically shouted.

"What is it?" Wade repeated. Ron turned around and showed him the paper. "Whoa, Ron, I don't think you should take that. They might notice it's gone. Besides…"

Ron interrupted, "Don't worry, Wade, I'll bring it back after I show Kim. She won't believe me if I just tell her about it. 'Sides, it was locked up in a drawer and it's kinda dusty. I don't think they've looked at it in a while."

"But…" Wade began, then stopped and let out a tentative sigh. "Whatever you say, Ron," he said skeptically as the blonde teen put the items in his backpack. "Let's just go."

"Actually, I haven't checked that clos…" Ron started, but froze. Dr. Drakken had come through the door. Luckily, he hadn't noticed them…yet.

End Flashback

"What do you have there, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I found it in a locked drawer in Drakken and Shego's lair earlier today," Ron replied. "Thought you'd like to see it." He said handing Kim the video tape.

"A blank tape?" Kim asked. "What's so interesting about that?"

"Oh, this was in the drawer with it," Ron said, giving Kim the paper. Her eyes bugged out.

"Nooo!" Kim exclaimed. "It can't be."

"But it so clearly is, KP," Ron said. Kim ogled the paper some more, still not believing any of it. Then she took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and called Wade.

"What up Kim?" he asked. She held the paper out at arm's length and faced the Kimmunicator toward it.

"What do you know about _this_?"

"Oh…that," Wade said slowly. "I know it's legal."

"How long have you known?" Kim inquired, pointing toward the document.

"Two years," Wade replied sheepishly.

"And you couldn't find the time to tell me about it?" Kim asked.

"What happens in Vegas, Kim." Wade smirked.

"Err," Kim growled and turned off the Kimmunicator. "Come on Ron!" she said, grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging him in the direction of her house. "We're going to watch this tape."

"KP, you think we could stop by Bueno Nacho…?" Ron asked with hope in his voice. Kim only grumbled.

Meanwhile…

"That _buffoon_ really made a mess of things in here!" Dr. Drakken moaned, picking up a few papers off the floor. He then straightened them out to put them back in his files. "I wonder what he was looking for…"

"Yeah, don't know," Shego said quickly. She was sitting on the floor organizing paperwork to be put back into the drawers. "The sidekick was alone this time. Well, 'cept for the TV thingy that was following him around."

"You mean Kim Possible wasn't here? At all?"

"Not unless she was invisible," Shego replied. She then stood up to put the papers she'd been sorting away. When that was done she glanced around the room. "Well, only three more drawers to…uh, Dr. D?"

"What is it, Shego?" Dr. Drakken asked, slightly irritated.

"Did you…um…did you move the…the things to another room?" Shego asked nervously.

"What things?"

"You _know_…the things from Las Vegas that were in the locked drawer!" Shego exclaimed, getting more agitated by the second.

"Oh, _those_ things. No, I didn't move them." Dr. D answered.

"Are you absolutely sure, Dr. D?"

"I'm positive, Shego. Why?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's 'cause they're not here!" Shego panicked.

"Not here! Are you sure?" Now Drakken was beginning to panic.

"Yeah, pretty sure, Dr. D. The drawer is open and there's nothin' in it," Shego said, hovering over the empty drawer. Dr. Drakken moved in to gawk at the empty drawer himself. As he did so, he unconsciously put a hand on Shego's shoulder. She didn't brush it away.

They stared at the drawer for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. Then Dr. Drakken spoke up.

"You don't think Professor Dementor could have come here and taken it while we were on vacation, do you, Shego?" Drakken asked worriedly.

"Professor _Dementor_?" Shego emphasized. "He was…why would he…never mind. I bet the sidekick found it and took it to show Kimmie. Let's go. I'm driving," she finished, grabbing onto Drakken's lab coat and pulling him toward the hovercraft.

At the Possible House…

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim asked staring at the television, trying her hardest not to laugh. The scene being played out in front of her was straight out of an old horror movie.

"Ya' know, Kim, Shego can actually pull that look off," Ron said, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth while watching the home movie. "I mean, it kinda fits being that Drakken is a mad doctor and all."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Rufus squeaked, filling his mouth with popcorn too.

"Is that Professor Dementor!" Kim exclaimed.

"I think so," Ron replied. "I thought they were rivals though. Huh."

"Me too, Ron," Kim replied. "Maybe they just decided to set aside their differences for a day. Anyway, I never knew Drakken and Shego were that close."

"Well, they always seemed to act like an old couple the way they bickered all the time," Ron laughed.

"True, but this could just be something out of convenience. Then again, Drakken seems to care a great deal for her. Perhaps she felt the same way about him?" Kim mused. She was about to say something else, but there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she shouted. She then flipped off the couch to go see who was there.

Kim turned the knob and opened the door. Standing outside were Shego and Drakken, probably there to claim their belongings.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Bride of Drakkenstein'," Kim smirked after seeing who it was. Shego let out a surprised gasp. Then the meaning of it sunk in.

"Ugh, we're too late, Dr. D." Shego groaned, slapping her face with her hand.

"Always with the sass!" Drakken said angrily from behind Shego, who, as Kim and Ron had just recently found out, was his wife of two years.

Shego then turned to Kim Possible and the sidekick. "I don't much feel like fighting tonight, Possible, so if you would just give us our wedding tape and our marriage certificate back, we'll be on our way."

"But we're not finished watching it yet," Ron whined. Shego and Kim both glared at him.

"If you know what's good for you, Ron, you'll go and get it right now. Shego is being merciful," Kim said through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Ron said, slinking off to the other side of the room to get the video and the paper that went with it. He came back a few minutes later with the items and handed them to Shego who was trying her best to keep her cool.

"Thanks, Sidekick," Shego said coldly. She then turned to Kim, "And if I find out that you put even a whisper of _this_ on your website, I am _so_ coming after you," she finished, allowing one hand to flare emerald just to prove her point.

"Got it," Kim replied, holding up both hands in a defensive position.

"Good. Later, _Princess_," Shego said, grabbing her husband by the hand and dragging him back toward their hovercraft.

Kim closed the door as soon as she was sure that the evil duo had left and then turned back to Ron. "Well, _that _was interesting," Kim sighed. "I really wanted to see the end of that tape though."

"Yeah, listen, I'm sorry about them coming over here, KP. I didn't think they'd miss it. I mean it was in a locked drawer. And Wade told me not to take…"

"That's it!" Kim suddenly shouted. "If Wade knew about this two years ago then why would he tell you not to take it…

"Unless he had access to it?" Ron finished for Kim as she took out the Kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"What up, Kim?" Wade answered.

"Hey, Wade. Do you think you could do me a small favor…?"

The End

A/N 2: Bride of Drakkenstein was my sister's wording, not mine. Hope you liked. Please review. And as always keep smiling : ).


End file.
